Special
by AzureDarkangel
Summary: Toya was saved and everything was back to normal. Atsuma couldn't be any happier. Of course, some things could always change for the better. One-shot. Warning: Shounen-ai, Toya/Atsuma


Disclaimer: I don't own Enchanted Arms.

Author's Note: WOW. This fandom is TINY. I could BARELY find ANYTHING. I had just finished the game and I thought there was a lot of subtext between Toya and Atsuma. But there were almost no stories about these two! D: I actually liked the game, despite its bad reviews. So here's a little short story about the cute pair. Actually. It's just the ending rewritten. With my interpretations. lol. So spoiler alert for this very old game.

* * *

Special

"Atsuma... You've got to snap out of it! Come on!"

Someone was calling him...

"GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Atsuma screamed. He couldn't control his body anymore. The Devil Golem inside him, Infinity, was absorbing everything it can and altered his physical appearance greatly, making him look like a monster. Pretty soon, he'll lose whatever is left of his consciousness. It was a fight he was losing inside himself; he was reduced to nothing and curled into a fetal position.

Atsuma was trapped within the confines of his mind, deep in the dangerous magical realm.

Outside of his psyche, his body reared its gigantic warped arm back, channeling a fire spell to engulf his fist.

Toya was standing in front of the golem-ized Atsuma, wide-eyed and rooted to his spot.

"Look out, Toya!" Makoto pushed the frozen man out of the way and took Atsuma's blazing fist in his stead. The tall blonde was sent flying and hit the ground harshly.

"Makoto!" The dark haired man called out to his collapsed friend.

Infinity Atsuma growled threateningly, looming over Toya now. He brought his face close to Toya's and bared his teeth in an aggressive manner.

"Please, Atsuma!" Toya stood his ground. His face was full of pleading as his eyes bore into Atsuma's frenzied hetero-chromatic ones. He grabbed Atsuma by his shoulders, "Stop this!" Toya yelled, "Remember who you are!"

The crazed being that was once Atsuma didn't seem to hear him and he roared madly as a blinding light shined from his body.

"Atsuma, please!"

And somewhere, deep in the recess of his mind, Atsuma finally heard Toya's voice.

"I...need you!"

The rage suddenly disappeared. Vanished. Atsuma was now himself again.

"To...ya?"

"Thank goodness..." Toya breathed a sigh of relief, resting heavily against Atsuma. "You're back."

Atsuma felt himself sinking down to the floor with Toya.

"Toya..." He said his name again, almost as if he couldn't believe he finally had his friend back and safe within his arms. "Yeah... Thanks to you." He pulled Toya a little bit closer, a little bit tighter, and gently nuzzled his neck. It was great to be back.

But their reunion would have to wait. Infinity still lives.

* * *

With the Devil Golem defeated, the world was at peace again. Yokohama was rebuilt and today was a festival in celebration of that.

Atsuma had reminded - okay, he forgot to tell, but that was just details - everyone to meet up by the fountain and now he was on his way to see them. It was getting dark, yet the buzz of the festival was still going strong. Music played, kids laughed, and the smell of pizza was everywhere! Atsuma couldn't be any happier. He was back home. Back where he belonged.

"Heeeyyyyy!" Atsuma shouted out loud, wildly waving his arms after he spotted his group of friends waiting for him. "Looks like everyone's here!"

They all happily greeted him when he arrived, but now they were off in their own excited conversations with each other. The tall man in green, Raigar, was speaking quietly to his new wife, Sayaka. Karin, the princess of London City, was striking up a conversation with a juice stand girl about recipes. And the self-proclaimed golem hunter, Yuki, was still lecturing other kids her age about questing for money.

"Hey, Atsuma... where's Makoto?" Toya asked him.

"Not sure. I didn't see him today." Atsuma replied, "Should I go look for him?"

"No it's okay. It's Makoto!"

"Yeah." Atsuma agreed with his best friend on that.

"He'll show up sooner or later."

Kids ran past between them, their infectious laughter sending a wave of giddiness up Atsuma's spine. Today couldn't get any better and as he stood their with his group of friends and the many people of Yokohama attending the festival, he couldn't help but be amazed by it all.

"The rebuilding of Yokohama has really come along." Atsuma said, admiring the festive scenery all around him.

"Sure has. We can finally have festivals again." The smile on Toya's face was genuine and if Toya was happy, then so was Atsuma.

"You know what...?" Atsuma started, remembering Toya's earlier conversation with some adults. They had looked every bit in awe as he always was of his best friend. "You really are something, Toya. You might be Mayor! At your age!"

Toya chuckled in embarrassment. "Only because there are too few candidates."

"Really?" And for once, Atsuma had to disagree. "No. That's not it. It's you. You're starting to leave me behind again!" Toya was always the better of the two and Atsuma didn't mind. Because Toya was special like that. But then his best friend said something surprising and it made him feel another wave of happiness flood in.

"I could never leave you behind. No matter what happens, we are equals."

"How can you say that?" Atsuma was curious. Here was Toya, everyone's golden boy, calling him, the "drop-out," his equal.

The two had unconsciously wandered off from their big group while they chatted and were by themselves now.

"Because..." Toya sat down on a bench nearby. "If I remember correctly... and I do. You and I are friends." He smiled up at Atsuma then, the moonlight catching on his soft dark locks, and their stares were locked on each other as colorful confetti fell all around them.

"Toya..." Atsuma said amazed. Toya really was the bestest friend he could ever ask for!

"And." The moment between them was abruptly broken by a familiar, yet annoying voice to Atsuma. "If I remember correctly..."

Atsuma could see the smile on Toya's face fade as he recognized the voice coming from behind him.

"Tonight was going to be a very special night between me and you, Toya!" Makoto had came out of nowhere, unannounced, and was sitting beside Toya on the bench. Already, Toya flinched away before the next words could leave the blonde's colored lips. "Our promised kiss!" Makoto got up during his loud declaration of love and was now approaching Toya like a predator on the hunt.

"Wha... What are you talking about!? Makoto!" Toya was trying to scramble off the bench, trying to get as far away from Makoto's puckered lips as he can. But Atsuma snuck up behind him and held his best friend in place.

"Today is a special day indeed!" Atsuma shouted with glee. Toya needed to learn how to live a little, especially after his friend had been so adamant about giving up his life for the happiness of others. Today was a day for celebration! "I say go for it, Makoto!"

"Huh...?! Atsuma! What?!" Toya shouted over his shoulders at Atsuma.

"Toyaaa~ I love you, baby!"

"No!" He was shaking his head in denial. Makoto's pink lips were getting closer and he had to place both his hands on the sides of Toya's face to still the struggling young man.

Atsuma watched the forced kiss and listened with mild fascination and amusement at Toya's muffled denials. Maybe a little grossed out of Makoto, but it was still funny to see. Karin had come up to them and was now tugging at Atsuma's arm, so he released his best friend and Toya shoved Makoto off, distancing himself from the blonde. The dark haired man was gasping on the ground, fervently wiping his lips in disgust.

Makoto looked pleased with his accomplishment.

"Atsuma... Makoto... You two really are..." And he looked over at the two of them in disdain. "So very... very... annoying."

Atsuma laughed at Toya. "Sorryyy! We were just celebrating this special day! Right, Makoto?"

"Mhmm~" He winked at Toya.

"Celebrating, huh?" Toya said, and then he went over to Atsuma. "Then you have to do it too!"

"Wha-?"

Atsuma was seized by his collar and pulled into a kiss just as fireworks shot up into the night sky.

"EEEEEE?!" Makoto screeched from beside them. His voice could actually rival the booming explosions overhead.

But Atsuma didn't pay attention. How could he when Toya was kissing him? The sensation felt warm on his lips. A happy feeling bubbled up in him and he felt a little light headed when their lips parted. Once again, their eyes locked. Atsuma didn't know what to feel about what just happened, but celebrating with friends is fun!

"Damn you, Atsuma! You stole the 'Eternal Love' kiss!"

"What? No I didn't! Aren't we just enjoying the festival?" Atsuma countered. "It's not fair if only you get to celebrate with Toya!"

That earned him another unintelligible squeal from Makoto.

"Atsuma..." Karin said from behind him. "You're a moron."

"Yup." Yuki chimed in. "A biiiig moron."

"Hey! Take that back!" Atsuma yelled at the two girls.

"Then kiss me, too." Karin asked, coming around to face him. "Don't I deserve one as well?"

"H-Huh?!" Atsuma backed away slightly, becoming flustered since Karin asked for a.. f-for a kiss. It was fine with Toya, because Toya was his friend. Karin was his friend too, but she's a girl. So... a kiss would be different with her. Right?

"No way! Me first!" Yuki nearly screamed.

"Not you too?" Atsuma's face was bright red now. He can't kiss them if they aren't dating! Then, a brilliant plan hatched in his head. "I know!"

The two girls stopped their bickering over who gets to kiss him and everyone stared at Atsuma.

"How about you and Yuki kiss each other!" He said to Karin. Problem solved!

That brought a laugh out of Raigar, and the older man rarely laughed.

"What's so funny!? Wouldn't that be better?"

"I would suggest you run, Atsuma." The older man said. He had his arm protectively around the waist of Sayaka.

"Why would I-?" But his sentence was cut off when he turned back to see the angry looks on both Yuki's and Karin's face. Things were quickly becoming hectic as he also heard the annoying high-pitch squeal of Makoto.

"Toya! I demand a re-do!"

And then the unison shouting of Yuki and Karin asking for a kiss.

It was time to bolt! So Atsuma dashed out of the trade district. Someone ran after him, not chasing him, but along side him. He didn't have time to care about who it was because he could still hear the incessant shouting of feminine voices, and one of them was obviously masculine.

After finally losing their pursuers, they breathed a sigh of relief and Atsuma took note that it was Toya who ran with him.

"Didn't want another kiss from Makoto, huh?" Atsuma teased.

"One is enough for this lifetime." Toya shivered at the memory.

And they both laughed airily, leaning against the wall of an alleyway while catching their breath. Atsuma couldn't help but notice that they where really close and their shoulders brushed against each other's whenever one of them moved.

"Say Toya..."

"Hm?"

"I'm glad everything is back to normal."

"Me too..."

Atsuma looked over at his best friend and wanted to say something else, but the icy blue color of Toya's eyes made him freeze.

"What is it?" Toya asked, looking concerned now.

"Ah... no, I just..." Atsuma felt his mood plummet. "I just remembered... something. Something awful." It was the color of his best friend's eyes that triggered the memory.

Toya waited for him to respond, but Atsuma didn't say anything further.

"You can tell me."

"...You're like a hero now."

Toya raised an eyebrow at him. "And that was the something awful?"

"No! I mean-!" Atsuma was floundering over his words. He could never be as expressive with words like Toya could. It always came harder to him. "What I mean is... that I'm happy about that because before... everyone wanted me to-" He couldn't finish his sentence. The very thought still pained him even though he no longer had the obligation. "When you were with the Ice Queen-"

Their shoulders were pressed against each other's now. The alleyway had become nearly dark except for the scattered moonlight on the surface of the ocean that came from the other end of the alleyway. They were far from the street-side of the alley, but less and less noise was coming from the festival goers.

"Every day I..." Atsuma continued, his voice uncharacteristically hushed, "I struggled with one decision... and it always bothered me. Like I couldn't get it out of my head. You ever had that, Toya?"

"...Yes. On more than one occasion."

"Yeah, it hurt me. A lot." Atsuma was a little scared to actually tell Toya. Like if he did, then he'd suddenly be thrown back in time and have to face the horrible decision all over again.

"Is it about me?"

Atsuma's head snapped up from staring at his feet. "How did you know?"

"I could already see where it's going."

Atsuma laughed then, but his voice felt strained. "Toya, you're always so smart!"

His best friend smiled a sad smile. "Go on. It's okay."

"Ah... right." Atsuma looked back down to his feet. Now he'll stop beating around the bush. "Everyone had given up on you. They... they wanted me to... kill you. Yokohama was destroyed. The Ice Queen was trying to revive the other Devil Golem. No one believed you were being controlled!"

"Atsuma... if I recall correctly..." Now it was Toya's turn to sound hesitant. "...I wasn't completely controlled. It was all an act so you wouldn't feel guilty about killing me..."

"I... know that now... but!" Atsuma stood away from the wall so he could turn and face Toya, his fists held up in their usual energetic manner when he wanted to try and make a point. "But I had faith in you! That you weren't really sided with the Ice Queen! I wasn't right, but I wasn't really wrong either..." Then he lowered his hands, eyes becoming downcast as he did so. He was feeling the stinging in his eyes as he tried to force out his next words. "Toya... I could never..."

And now they were coming to the root of the matter.

"Everyone told me that the right thing to do was to kill you. But I couldn't face it. Toya was Toya!" He shouted almost confidently, like it was the only explanation needed. No one ever really understood his logic, but he knew Toya could - to an extent.

Even if it seemed like the wrong choice, I would still choose your life over the lives of many..." His shoulders sagged with shame. "I know it's selfish of me... but I honestly couldn't care about the rest of the world if I lost my friend."

"Atsuma..." Toya was staring at him, his mouth slightly agape in shock.

"When I saw how easily everyone had given up on you... when even Makoto had given up... I got mad!" Tears were spilling down Atsuma's cheeks now, but he didn't care. "I never wanted to give up!" His fists were balled in trembling anger... or was it sadness? "Toya. You were suffering all alone. And I couldn't do anything to help... I just...-"

Atsuma's voice closed up on him and he couldn't utter his next words. He didn't know what he was going to say. He forgot all about it as he felt Toya pull him into an embrace.

"It's alright, Atsuma..." Toya murmured gently into silver hair, wrapping his arms tight around the crying younger. "You did help. You saved me. Even when I lost all hope and tried to force you to end my life... It was because I didn't want you to spend the rest of yours living in guilt..."

A gloved hand gripped Toya's sleeve as Atsuma tried to stifle his cries on his best friend's chest.

"You always were a stubborn fool. But I'm glad that you're my friend." Toya said as he released his hold and stared at Atsuma's crying face. He reached up to wipe a stray tear off a tanned cheek. Toya leaned in close, his voice sounding low and noticeably shaken. "So please... don't give me such a sad look..."

Toya closed the distance between them and they were kissing again for the second time that night. Yet this time, it felt different to Atsuma. It was more heated than the first. More passionate. And also... a little embarrassing. Atsuma gasped in surprise when Toya backed him gently into a wall and it gave an opportunity for the older to slip his tongue in.

An almost whimper came from Atsuma, and when he needed air, he had to firmly grip at the fabric of Toya's shoulders to be able to push his friend away, but the space between them was still very small.

"Okay, okayyyy." Atsuma breathed, smiling warmly at his friend. He felt better after getting those thoughts out, yet now the hot touch of Toya's tongue was fresh on his mind and the very memory of it tingled his lips. He tried not to think about it. Tried. "Enough with the celebratory kisses."

Toya chuckled softly and rested his forehead against Atsuma's.

"You really are an idiot." And before Atsuma could feel offended, Toya pressed his lips back onto his.

* * *

Note: I actually love how stupid Atsuma is. It's endearing to me. Toya is his special someone and Atsuma is special too! *coughspecialEDcough* And I WISH there were more stories for this game! D;

Also, I know in the game, Toya said "We need you." But in the Japanese voice over, Toya used "Boku." Now I don't speak Japanese, but isn't that the male form for "I?" Unless you could also use that for "we" but whatever! I think they might have changed it to "we" because it'd sound less... gay. But Toya/Astuma is totally canon for me.


End file.
